Failed attempts to create a normal Acolyte story
by Calliope Allerdyce
Summary: Kitty's got a major English project to do and it's all about making a story on the Acolytes. She's trying to be as serious as possible to get an A but seriously, what kind of Acolytes story doesn't have humor in it? T for safety.
1. The Assignment

Failed attempts to try and create a normal Acolyte story

Chapter One: The Assignment

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been about 2 months after everyone found out about Kitty's mutant abilities but despite the fact that she's still trying to wash the spray paint saying 'MUTIE' off her locker, everything else was going fine! Until... english class, that is. "You're lack of A+s, As or _even_ A-s has come to my attention, Kitty. Now, I'm going to give you an assignment to write a story about one of your 'mutant adventures' but this time... instead of writing about inside the Xavier Mansion, you have to write about your enemies, and I don't mean 'The Brotherhood household' and I don't want any 'Lance is so hot' stuff, alright?"

"Like, eww, you want me to write about the _Acol- Acelor- Acol... _Acolytes?" The teacher nodded. _Ew, our teachers are totally insane... they're like so obsessed with our mutanities... mutantness? mutant..._ _See! I can't even put words properly in my HEAD how am I supposed to write a whole STORY using words?_ "Now I don't want you cramming the whole story to the last moment so I want you to start this classtime while everyone else is working on their essay" "What? That means I like, don't have time to do my essay?" The teacher shook his head, "No, I'll be nice and let you not do the essay" "Booya!" Kitty ran out the classroom.

As soon as she got home she rushed to her laptop and started typing away.

dreamy music as we go into Kitty's computer

_It was a quiet day in Bayville. The sky was blue with a tint of white clouds, birds soared majestically as five metal orbs zoomed through the sky. One metal orb started heating up and got all red and started shouting at another orb, "YOU SHUDDUP YA WANKER! LEAVE MY WANDA OUT OF THIS!" but the other orb started glowing in a funny pink way, "'TIS YOUR FAULT YOU INVOLVED REMY'S CHERE IN DIS!" Suddenly, the pink glowing ball blew up. Millions of metal shrapnel flew throughout the parks and onto unsuspecting victims as the red orb exploded and a huge ball of fire was let loose. Suddenly, one of the remaining orbs in the sky started to lower a bit and a man's hoarse voice was heard shouting, "SABERTOOTH! YOU'RE TOO HEAVY! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO-" but before he could finish his sentence, some metal clinking was heard and two of the remaining metal orbs fell to the sea beneath them. The last remaining orb groaned-_

Kitty groaned. She had meant to write a dramatic work of art instead of some comic piece of crap. "It's like _impossible_ to write about the Acolytes without making them do something totally _stupid_"

**Incase you didn't understand what was happening in her story. The Acolytes were flying in Magneto's metal balls when Pyro and Gambit started arguing. Gambit got so mad he blew his ball up and Pyro's burst his by filling it up with fire. Magneto got distracted by their argument and could no longer hold Sabertooth's weight so Colossus turned into his metal form just to annoy Magneto but their weight made them both drop into the sea. Hehe. Poor, poor Magneto.**

Kitty cracked her neck, stretched out her hands and went back to the keyboard.

_Gambit leaned up against the dark alley and lit a cigarette. Pyro twitched beside him. Maybe it was that faint smell of cologne, or the fact that they were waiting for one of Bayville's most notorious gangsters at 11:30 PM. Pyro pulled his hat down over his face and shrugged his shoulders to try and keep warm. Cold weather always got to him. Suddenly, the silence was broken as footsteps were heard. It carried a musty smell with it, one Pyro knew too well. Gambit flicked his lighter again as the gangster approached. Pyro kept making nervous glances towards Gambit. The gangster stepped infront of the tall Cajun and opened his mouth. "FIIIIIIIIIIIRE!" Pyro screamed as he grabbed Gambit's lighter and started to do The Monkey with it-_

"AAAAARGGGGGGH!" Kitty leaned her face into her pillow and screamed.

That night Rogue had to punch Kitty's legs through her blanket to stop her from cursing at the Acolytes in her dream. As Kitty went back to sleep for the 5th time that night she muttered, "Damn Acolytes..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the shortness but I'm writing 2 stories at once!

Sayonara Suckers


	2. The Spy

Failed attempts to try and create a normal Acolyte story

Chapter Two: The Spy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That night, Kitty stayed up till 10:00 PM typing away on her laptop when suddenly Rogue groaned and turned over. Kitty shook her head, "Poor Rogue, another Remy-less dream?" Suddenly Kitty gasped. Remy... Acolytes... Rogue... Remy... ACOLYTES! Yes, the math was all coming together! "I see it like so clearly now!" Kitty grinned, "I need cupcakes!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rogue screamed as she woke up from her horrible nightmare. She looked over at her clock, it was 10:00 PM. "What? WHAT, ROGUE!" Kitty screamed as she ducked under her blankets with her laptop. "Oh, just 'ad a... bad dream..." Rogue mumbled and wiped her eyes.

"Hey Rogue, I was thinking, you, like, you know, _like_ Remy, right?" Rogue started to argue but Kitty just rolled her eyes, "Come on Rogue, everyone knows it" Rogue 'hmph'ed at Kitty and then eventually sighed and laid down on her stomach across her bed. "So, whadya want?" Kitty grinned that same grin Rogue saw in her dream, making Rogue shiver.

"Well, I like have to do this project and" After a series of 'like's, 'totally's, and 'Lance's, Kitty finally got the point across that she had an assignment due. "So, you want meh to _help_ ya with it... 'cuz a gamblin' Cajun just happens ta think I'm 'is _chere_?" "Oui" Kitty smiled, "I-I mean, like, yeah... you see, I'm thinking of making _this_ story a Romance one" Rogue scoffed but started telling Kitty all about Remy and after about half an hour of endless LeBeauness Kitty had to put Rogue back to sleep so she could continue with her story.

With a couple of tears in her eyes from listening to Rogue, Kitty continued typing up her story...

_The tall Cajun stood outside the doorsteps as he crushed the daffodils in his gloved hands. It's hard to admit defeat, especially over a loved one. He pulled his trenchcoat's collars up higher over his shoulders and walked into the cool December wind. A defenseless snowflake gently floated in front of him. He raised his fingers as the ice figure landed on his skin, sending chills throughout his hand. It was one of those peaceful days Remy would've loved to spend outdoors with a hot cup of coffee and his Queen of Hearts but today his normal cheerfulness just wasn't up to it. With anger and a broken heart, he used all of what was left of his energy and charged the tiny melting ice sculpture on his thumb. BOOM! It was gone, he thought, just like his love. He sighed as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small metal pole, he stretched it out into a staff and gently set it on the snow and started walking away from the great mansion. A small dent was found on his staff where it had been broken before by a powerful mutant but put together again quite successfully. "Damn Magneto and his stupid metal balls"_

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHHHHH" Kitty screamed, waking Rogue up again. "What is it _now_? The story too romantic for ya?" "No, it's like, everytime I try writing a story... and I mean _seriously_, it ends up with Magneto's metal balls" stiffled giggles from Rogue "or Pyro going crazy over fire!" Rogue pushed Kitty off her bed and sat infront of the laptop and read over the story. "Well _duh_, it's cause ya didn't make me and Remy togethah!" Kitty blinked,

"Yeah well, you'll like, totally get together in the end, I swear" Rogue started to put her fingers on Kitty's keyboard but Kitty phased through her and carefully picked up her computer, making sure not to phase through the computer and bust it. "No _way_ are you doing that! It's called _plageurism_!" Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ah was just gonna play solitaire" Kitty scoffed, "At 3 in the morning?" _Woah..._ thought Kitty,_ I didn't know that story took me THAT long to write it, I don't suck THAT much... do I?_ "What has Remy done to you, girl?"

Rogue blinked at her friend's use of 'girl' at the end of a sentence. "Ya really do need some sleep, dontcha? Anyway, lemme just play aht least _one_ game while you get some sleep, 'kay?" "Yeah..." yawned Kitty as she slipped into her bed, "Whatever..." Rogue grinned and started reading the previous stories Kitty wrote. "Hmm..." she quietly said to herself "I'll give her a story plan"

BRIIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIING _What's up, ravers? This is Kay-See, your very own punkrawker MC beating ya boombox every morning on FM 645.83, booya. First up, we got 'Who I Am Hates Who I've Been' by Relient K. I know y'all love it._ _I watched the proverbial sunrise coming up over the pacific and you might think I'm losing my mind but I will shy-_ "TURN THAT THING OFF, ROGUE!"

"Wait, _what_? FM 645.83? Crap! That's my late alarm!"

A few minutes later, Kitty was rushing out the door with half of the contents of her bag hanging out, about 13 hair ties in her hair, and 3 jackets on. "Kitty!" Jean shouted from the Mansion's big oak doors, "Where're you going?" "I've got a ride with-" Kitty mumbled through a donut in her mouth, "Wance!" Jean rolled her eyes, "That girl"

A distant sound of engines going off woke Kitty up. "Um, Kitty, we're at school... can you wake up now?" Lance nudged the sleeping lump next to him that happened to be Kathrine Pyrde. "Oh, hehe, like, sorry Lance, I had to stay up _all_ night last night doing this project, you know? And I-" "It's OK Kitty, you told me _all_ about it" Kitty raised her eyebrow, "I did? When?" Lance laughed, "When you were sleeping" Kitty immediately started blushing, "What else did you say?"

Lance smirked, "Um... nothing important" "Riiiiiiiight," Kitty said suspiciously, "Well I gotta go, see ya!" "Bye" As Kitty left Lance took out a tiny black spiral note book from his bag and wrote down under a page that said 'KITTY' _Likes boys who wear SPANDEX. _"Right," he said to himself, "Gotta remember that"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! 2nd chapter up, hope you like it, sorry there's only one story in this one... and Lance is a bit weird ;;;;

Sayonara Suckers


End file.
